


Sneak Cuddles

by wbh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, season 7, season 7 castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbh/pseuds/wbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam isn't sure what to do when he wakes up, and Cas is in his bed.</p><p>Takes place after "Reading is Fundamental"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> In response to this prompt on the spnkink-meme: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/107745.html?thread=40660961#t40660961

Castiel sort of disappeared on Sam and Dean after the whole thing with Kevin. He’d said he didn’t know what he was going to do (which was apparently “amazing”), given them a vial of blood, and vanished. He’d been acting so erratically that Sam was almost convinced they’d never see him again. But it turned out he’d only _sort of_ disappeared after all, because he kept popping up unexpectedly.

For Dean, that meant Cas showing up randomly during the day, apparently with gifts of honey or cryptic messages. Sam for some reason was never around for these encounters. He was kind of glad he’d missed the whole Naked and Covered in Bees incident.

Still, the first time it had happened, he’d felt a confusing mix of anger and disappointment and longing that Cas hadn’t wanted to see him too. It got worse after every time Dean complained that Cas had dropped in on him unannounced and left without being helpful. Sam told himself that it made sense – Cas was having a tough time right now because of _Sam’s_ hell memories. Sam knew that Dean (and Cas himself) blamed Cas for taking down the wall in his memories and letting the hell stuff out in the first place, but Sam hadn’t been happy with the idea of the wall in the first place. A deep, dark part of him was selfishly glad he didn’t have the specter of that easily broken memory wall hanging over him anymore. And so another, bigger part of him felt guilty that Cas had to deal with it at all.

Sam had spent the rest of the day in what Dean called “a mood,” after Cas visited Dean and avoided Sam for the fourth or fifth time. He went to bed early that night, not really wanting to deal with Dean’s nervous energy and bottled up anxiety about the whole leviathan thing. They needed to summon Crowley soon, and get on with getting more ingredients for the spell, but Sam was also a firm believer in getting some rest while he could.

The beds in Rufus’s cabin weren’t exactly the most comfortable things ever. The mattress sagged, and Sam thought longingly of sub-par motel beds for maybe the first time in his life. As he drifted off to sleep, he tried not to think about the fact that Cas apparently didn’t want anything to do with him anymore.

* * *

 

Sam woke up suddenly in the middle of the night, although he wasn’t immediately sure why. It only took a few seconds, though, for him to realize that he was no longer alone in his bed. He froze, trying to shift slowly to see just what the warm weight lying against him was, muscles tensed and ready to fight or run depending on what he saw.

He was definitely _not_ expecting to see Cas. The angel was lying on his side facing Sam. He had his eyes closed (although Sam was pretty sure he wasn’t asleep) and one arm draped over Sam’s body, lightly, as if he wasn’t sure he was allowed to do that. Sam rolled over carefully to face him, trying not to dislodge Cas’s arm.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam said softly, not sure what he’d do if Cas kept pretending to be asleep. Luckily for him, Cas opened his eyes at the sound of Sam’s voice. He looked a little afraid, and it made something in Sam’s heart clench to see that.

“You ok, man?” he settled on asking, still not entirely sure how to handle the situation. It wasn’t every day he woke up to find an unpredictable angel in his bed.

Cas’s gaze wandered around the room a bit, like he couldn’t look Sam in the eye, and he fidgeted slightly in response. He didn’t say anything for a moment, but then he finally answered, “I am…untethered.”

Sam waited a bit for more information, but apparently that was all the answer he was going to get. It wasn’t very helpful.

“Well, ok, um…did you want to stay here?” he asked, feeling awkward.

Cas pulled his arm back from around Sam quickly. Sam felt cold.

“You don’t want me here. I understand. Shouldn’t have started at the end,” Cas said quickly, starting to sit up. Sam grabbed his arm.

“No, no, I do want you here Cas, that wasn’t what I meant,” he said, and he was surprised to find, as he said the words, that he meant them. He really _didn’t_ want Cas to go. Now that he knew who it was, the warm weight of Cas in the bed next to Sam felt comforting. Sam thought he deserved something comforting, with everything going on. “If you want to stay, I mean,” he continued, suddenly self-conscious.

Cas looked at him intently, the pointedness of his gaze in contrast with his earlier inability to maintain eye contact. Then, he nodded thoughtfully, and flopped back down on the bed.

Sam rolled onto his back and tried to go back to sleep. Something was missing though. Cas was still in the bed, sure, but he was kind of far away. He’d only had it for a minute, but Sam missed the weight of Cas’s arm around his waist. He shifted awkwardly for a moment, not sure how to tell Cas he wanted him to…snuggle up to him again. God, he was glad Dean wasn’t there, and not just because after years of sharing motels with his brother, he was glad for _any_ time they got to have their own rooms.

Finally, after giving up on thinking of a way to maybe make Cas take a hint, Sam rolled over again and wrapped his own arms around Cas. It was nice to lean his head on Cas’s shoulder (still trench-coat-covered, even in bed), and Sam tightened his arms a bit around Cas’s chest as he settled in comfortably, partly on top of him.

Sam had almost drifted off to sleep by the time he felt Cas’s arms tentatively wrap around him in turn. He sighed in contentment and almost laughed to himself as he realized he was literally falling asleep in the arms of an angel.

* * *

 

Cas kept showing up in Sam’s bed after that night; he still avoided Sam during the day for some reason, showing up mostly to bother or freak out Dean when he was alone, but Sam didn’t mind as much, because he knew he would see Cas later. The first couple of times, Sam still nearly jumped out of his skin upon waking up in the middle of the night with someone wrapped around him, before his sleep-addled brain registered that it was just Cas. One night, after he woke up with Cas wrapped around him like an octopus, Sam tried to address the problem.

“Dude, could you maybe wake me up when you come in? It’s a little freaky sometimes to just wake up with you here,” Sam said slowly, tentative with his phrasing because he didn’t want to drive Cas away. He was speaking into Cas’s chest, because Cas had decided to hold him there with his head resting on top of Sam’s head. Sam had enough height on Cas that this arrangement made Sam’s feet hang off the bed a little, but he didn’t really mind.

“This is not a sneak attack,” Cas said, sounding confused. Sam sighed. Apparently it was hard for him and Cas to do anything but talk past each other anymore. Although he sort of understood what Cas meant.

“Just…” he tried again, not sure how to phrase what he wanted. “Um…no sneaking at all? Maybe? Talk to me when you get here.”

Cas’s arms tightened around him, although the angel didn’t say anything right away. “Alright,” he finally said. “Negotiations, then.”

It wasn’t perfect, but Sam fell asleep peacefully that night, hoping this meant he’d get some warning when Cas showed up in his bed in the future.


End file.
